Mike and Zoey's Love Story
by rosegirl220
Summary: Yep, I'm finally doing a story for TDRIOT! XD Um...I stink at summarys, so...please read!


_**Aw yeah; my first Mike x Zoey fiction! :D **_

_**Hm...I really don't know what to say here, so...I guess I'll just start the story. ^^' I wanna apologize in advance for ANY OOC of the characters! I just need awhile to really get into their character before I can properly write them. **_

_**Disclaimer: ((because I haven't done it in awhile)) All the TD characters – including the new cast - belong to Teletoon – not me, okay? **_

It was a regular seeming summer afternoon.

The sun was in it's usual place in the sky, the air was warm but thankfully had a cooling breeze, and little kids were cheerfully laying in the street. The world seemed to be happy, although, in her room, hugging her knees to her chest, crying her eyes out, was a girl who, right now, was anything but happy.

In fact, she was the completer opposite of happy.

Her name was Zoey Roots, and...she was like this because her father forbid her from seeing her wonderful boyfriend, Mike, after some trouble caused at dinner the night previous. But...it wasn't really Mike who did it. You see, Mike had a rare condition known as Multiple Personality Disorder, and his strongest personality, Vito, had really caused a mess.

But...Zoey didn't really blame Mike.

She knew he couldn't control his MPD very well, and, as far as anyone knew, wouldn't be able to. But...her father had a different mind set. He believed Mike should be in total control of his personalities, and, because he seemed in control, allowed Zoey to see him.

That was of course...until the night previous. Now he saw Mike as a time-bomb of sorts, and wouldn't have his daughter be near him ever again.

"This. Isn't. Fair." Zoey sobbed silently. "I'm Twenty years-old for god sakes! I think I'm old enough to date anyone I choose!" you see, Zoey's family was very poor, and, because of this, she had to take two years off from going to collage (she had just turned Twenty no less than three days prior) just to raise money for the expenses. (she was finally going to college this year thanks to her many hours working at the Movie theater) Despite her age; her father still treated her as if she was still a little girl. Because of this, he had a "My roof, my rules" policy. "Why can't be just let me be with Mike? He knows how much I love him..."

With this, Zoey then starts to weep again; thoughts of her and Zoey never seeing each other again fueling her misery.

_We were both young; when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes, and the flashback starts,_

_I'm standing there..._

_On a balcony in summer air._

Zoey then pulls herself together, snivels slightly, and looks over on night-stand right beside her bed.

On said miniature table was a digital clock, (which read 5:12 pm) a light-pink tube of flavored lip-gloss that was standing straight up, ("Bubble gum" was the flavor – if Zoey recalled) and a silver picture frame that had heats on the top two corners with the word: "Memories" printed in cursive letters in between the hearts. Inside; a picture of two people dressed in formal wear was exhibited proudly.

Zoey smiles, and reaches over for the picture. She then got out of her knee-hugging position and sat cross-legged on her bed. She then got the picture, and placed the picture neatly in her lap. The red-head then began to examine the picture of the two thoroughly – all the while a smile on her face.

The two people in the picture were a boy and a girl. The boy had spiked black hair, and was wearing a striking black tux with a red rose on the collar. The girl, however, had her pure red hair, which was usually in pony tails, tied in a crown-looking bun on the top of her head, a gold necklace that her Grandmother had passed onto her, (she had died three month prior) and was wearing a stunning white strapless dress with a gold stripe down the front – to Zoey, the whole thing looked more like a long corset than a dress - that had the straps hanging loosely at the beginning of her elbows. The camera had, in her opinion, captured the greatest pose. The boy had his arm around the girl, and she was resting her head gently on his shoulder – both with an expression of pure joy illuminated by the stars in the background.

The boy and girl was Mike and her. Zoey smiles – remembering how the very night she broke up with her old boyfriend (a school jock and jerk named Lightning) was the night she fell for the gentle and kind person that was Mike Peters. ((A/N: The name sounded right for some reason... xP))

Zoey sighs dreamily, and hugs the picture to her chest – closing her eyes to momentarily re-live that night. She remembered it like it was only yesterday...

*flashback*

The room was aglow with lights, and, figuratively, joy.

All around; teenagers from the upcoming Junior class (but all still Sophomore's) of Grover High School were dressed up, and taking advantage of the end of the year party the school graciously held for the Sophomore. (the Freshmen already had their party, and the Junior and Senior's parties were gonna be in the next couple of days) The theme, that the students in the Sophomore class took a vote on, was Mid-evil times; so most of the outfits, food, and decorations looked like they were from the Eighteenth century. All throughout the decorated gym – kids, and even some teachers who were supervising the event, were dancing, laughing, and having a great time. It seemed everyone was enjoying the evening.

Everyone...except a certain red headed girl who was silently crying in the corner – eyes locked on the wooden floor of the gym.

The girls names was Zoey, and she was crying because...her date had canceled on her at the last minute. Not by a phone call, E-mail, or even text but _physically _showing up to the dance and looking her dead in the eyes – saying he had come with someone else.

In her head; Zoey wanted to scream and cuss-out the boy for even DARING to show up and then just say he was with someone else. But...she didn't. Zoey just forced a smile, and said she understood. Once he had gone off to his little replacement date; Zoey quietly went off to a corner and sulked. She cursed herself in her mind for being so pathetic that a guy actually canceled their date to a dance _at_ the dance. She also cursed herself for not driving to the dance herself so that, just in case exactly what happened occurred, she could easily dive home and cry into her pillow until that next morning. (her car – a old broken down white Chevy truck she got for practically a dime – was low on gas coupled with her low on cash, so she kindly asked her parents – who just so happened to be at a fancy dinner party for the next two hours – and they agreed to drive her to and from the dance)

The lights then seem to dim, and a spot-light comes on. Zoey then decided to look up from the ground, and, thanks to the parting of some people, saw..._them _slow dancing under the spot-light.

The two people Zoey was referring to were Lighting – a tall African American boy with short black hair, (he was originally her date to this thing– he acted really sweet, but just turned out to be a jerk in the end) and Anne Maria – a "new" student from Jersey (she came to the school at Freshman year, but everyone sill seems to refer to her as the new kid) with copper-tanned skin, huge fluffed-out black hair, and, to top it all off, a Jersey accent and body – like the people on Jersey Shore had. (Zoey had no clue if Anne Maria came to the dance with someone previous of Lighting or not and didn't truthfully want to know) Lighting was wearing the custom black suit and tie, while Anne Maria was wearing a strap-less lime green dress that somehow complemented her curves. They were both staring deeply into the others eyes, and, you could almost tell, they were the only two people in the world at the moment.

Anger momentarily bubbled up in Zoey, but...she was somehow able to contain it. Besides, she didn't really feel like causing a scene in the midst of the entire student body over one guy – there were tons of them after all. She desperately wanted to think they both looked ugly – dancing under the spot-light, looking deeply into the others eyes - but...couldn't think that, not even about Anne Maria. The fact of it was; they just weren't ugly people. Lightning and Anne Maria were both attractive, and, if you really thought about it, a great couple, which...was another reason she was upset.

For, you see, Lighting didn't just break their date...he broke up with Zoey.

After about two months of solid dating, Lighting told Zoey it was over when she honestly thought things were going fine. But...in all fairness, it should have been suspected. Lighting had never been one to just be tied down to one person before, and Zoey should have known he wasn't gonna start just because he was dating her. Was being the proper term since they weren't anymore.

It all suddenly becomes to much for Zoey, and...she wants, no, needs to be alone.

So, with teary eyes, Zoey then got out of the corner, and started fighting her way against the crowd of teens – chocking out many "Excuse me"'s and "Sorry"'s to people she bumped into or accidentally came in between as she walked through the crowded gym. She had no idea where she was headed, but...it felt good to not to be sulking in the corner – watching her ex and his new GF dance.

Soon, Zoey had gotten out of the gym, and went out the nearest door she saw.

Once Zoey stepped out; she realized the door had lead her to the schools miniature patio that had a table and a few chairs so people on lunch break could sit and eat with a few of their friends. (everyone said it reminded them of a balcony because of it's lay-out and look, but Zoey never quit saw the resemblance) Zoey sighs sadly, and decided to go farther out onto the "balcony". She then leans against the railing, and looks up at the night sky.

Despite being so close to light; numerous stars were in the sky.

Zoey momentarily tried counting them, but...it was for nothing. She was too upset to try and talk herself into having a good time, not tonight anyway.

"I'll never date a jock again." Zoey mumbles; making a vow inside her head as well.

From this moment on, she thought, I will not date anymore jocks! No matter how nice they seem, their all just gonna turn out to be like Lightning – heart-less meat-head ball players with a collective IQ of ten percent! Maybe even less! No, actually less!

As Zoey continues ranting in her head; a warm breeze blows through – temporarily pulling her out of the many thoughts running through her head.

The red head then realized how hot the air, not just the breeze, was and remembered that summer, it was May after all, had finally began. That meant longer days, shorter nights, and, most expectantly, a great rise in temperature from the winter months. Of course...summer meant really nothing to Zoey. She basically had zero friends to hang out with, and it was practically decided that she'd be working for some money to put into her collage fund – which already had a fairly decent amount inside it – so any type of fun that could be had by herself during the week were canceled.

Zoey sighed, and looked up at the bright and shining stars. She then concluded that tonight was, hands down, the worst moment in her entire young life.

_See the lights, see the party,_

_The ball gowns._

_See you make your way through the crowd,and say hello._

_Little did I know..._

Zoey knew she didn't really belong there at the dance.

All the lights, the decorations, the "ball" gowns...it all wasn't really her thing. She was the kind of person better off at home – staying as far away as she can from retched things like dances. But, thanks to her brilliant thinking, she was stuck there until her parents came to pick her up in two hours. Zoey started to, once again, curse herself, but then, she heard the door to the "balcony" open.

The red-head then turns, and...gets a slight blush by who she sees.

He was relatively tall, (somewhere around 5'6 or '7 probably) had tanned skin, spiked black hair, and...had beautiful brown eyes – which had widened in surprise when he turned his head and saw her. He was wearing a black suit, and, to Zoey, looked absolutely stunning on him.

Zoey, upon looking at his face, then realizes he was the new student in her History class, (he came to the school sometime last month – when her and Lighting were still dating...) but...she never actually took note of him before. She was sad she hadn't.

They both just stared at each other until he clears his throat, and says in a nervous tone; "Hello, or...hi. So...sorry if I disturbed you out here. I didn't think anyone else would be out here. I-if you want...I guess I c-could leave. Not that I want to, but..if you wanna be alone...I don't wanna bug you." Zoey smiles at the nervousness, and...finds it quit adorable.

"It's fine." Zoey reassures him. "And you don't have to leave. You couldn't make this evening any worse for me than it already is." this causes his expression to lighten, and he smiles slightly.

"Alright then." the boys replies. He then crosses over to where she was, and leans against the rail beside her. "So...why aren't you inside enjoying the party? I'm sure your boyfriend is getting worried about you..." a picture of Anne Maria and Lighting slow-dancing under the spot-light suddenly flashes through Zoey's mind, and she stares blankly at the ground.

"Well...more like ex-boyfriend actually." Zoey corrects him. "We sorta broke up recently, and, don't worry, he's perfectly fine without me..."

"Oh." the boys say sympathetically, a touch of joy in his voice. "Sorry to hear that. If you don't mind me asking, how recently have you guys been split? Two weeks? Last week? Yesterday maybe?" Zoey then drew a deep breath, and kept her eyes locked on the ground.

"More like a half-hour." Zoey tells him. "Once I got to this thing; he just...said we're done. And...I honestly should have known. I mean, I'm me for crying out loud! Why would anyone even waste the time of day on me? Let alone try and date me!" everything then seems to all fall on Zoey at that moment, and she can't help but bury her head in her hands and weep. "I'm such a loser!" Zoey sobbed out. The boy was silent, but slowly put an arm around her shoulder, and pulled her close to his side.

"Your not a loser." he says very gently. "If that jerk couldn't see how special you are then...then he's missing out big time! And...if it makes you feel better, I've recently broke up with someone too." Zoey is surprised by this. How could anyone break up with such a cute...sensitive boy like him? She then sniffles, and look at him with tear eyed disbelief.

"R-really?" she asked; pulling herself together. "But...why? I mean, you just seem so...so...kind and caring. Why would anyone want to break up with you?" the boy then got an almost...embarrassed look, and he starts to answer her. But, randomly, he starts gasping hard. Zoey gets a worried expression, and she puts a hand on his shoulder. "Oh my god, are you alright? Are you having an asthma attack? Do you need me to help you to the nurses office or something?" Zoey rambles in deep concern. The boy then looks at her with one eye squinted and the other eye open.

"You young wiper-snappers today with your language." the boy grumbled in a voice that reminded Zoey of her grandfathers. "Back in my day we never used the word god! And we never wore such inappropriate clothes!" Zoey blinked in confusion. People in this day and age used the word god almost as often as any other word, and...what exactly was wrong with her clothes?

"...uh...I...I don't really follow you." Zoey explains a bit awkwardly. The boy then gasps again, and looks at her with both embarrassment and apology.

"I'm...I'm so sorry!" the boy exclaims. "I didn't offend you...did I?"

Zoey blinks once again in confusion, but then shakes her head before replying; "No, I guess not. Although...I'd like to know what you meant by back in your day you didn't wear such inappropriate clothes." the boy frowns, and rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Well...I...uh...I don't really know what I meant by that." the boy explains. Zoey keeps her confused expression, and the boy sighs sadly before continuing. "Look, I...I have a medical condition known as...Multiple Personality Disorder – M.P.D for short. It's a very rare disease, and...your one of the very few people who know about it. You see, one minute I'm myself, but, the next minute, I could become one of three other personalities. The one you meet is Chester, a grumpy old man who complains about everything. Although...he's not that much of a problem. It's the other three – a Russian gymnast named Svetlana, a Italian douche-bag named Vito, and a Australian adventurer Manitoba Smith – that cause me the worst trouble. Vito is always starting fights, Svetlana...well...I guess other then the fact that she's cocky she isn't so bad, and Manitoba Smith is just...Manitoba Smith."

Zoey blinked. She'd never heard a story like that the one the boy next to her was telling, and...she was still debating whether it was fake or true.

"Are...are you telling me the truth?" Zoey couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, I am." he reassures her. "I would never lie about having a disease, because...I hate it. Every time I try and make a new friend...they...they instantly reject me the moment they find out I have M.P.D, so I'm basically alone. Besides, even if I did find someone who accepted me for my condition; they'd eventually get too confused and offended to hang out with me. Even my ex-girlfriend, Anne Maria, who originally fell in love with Vito, got tired of being around me. She just wanted Vito, but also had to have...me with him. For awhile, she tried to get Vito to be the twenty-four hour personality, but...I couldn't allow that to happen. Vito is just terrible, and...I'd hate to this he was the full time personality. So, after awhile of this, we broke up. And that's it. Look...sorry if I wasted your time. And, don't worry...I understand if you don't wanna talk or even be near me ever again..."

Zoey gasped slightly – not even considering Anne Maria would date Mike. As she began thinking on it, she remembered faintly that, when her and Lightning had been on a date at the movies, they had passed Anne Maria and the boy (or, in this case, maybe Vito) making out on their way to some empty seats across the isle. At the time she didn't think anything of it at the time, but...now...she couldn't forget it.

Zoey then got a sympathetic look, and didn't think the boy deserved treatment like that.

"I'm...I'm sorry Anne Maria broke up with you just because she wanted Vito instead of the actual you. She's really missing out on an sweet person." Zoey spoke up. He then smiled slightly at Zoey, and got a certain amount of shock in his eyes.

"You...you really think so?" the boy asks.

"Of course I do." Zoey reassures him, getting a little smile as well. "I mean...you just seem so...so...not like the other guys in this school. Most of the guys here are major jerks with an IQ of ten. But you...you seem sweet and...pretty smart. Plus...your kinda cute." Zoey blushed deeply at her last words – not knowing why she even said it.

Mike then smiles before replying; "Thanks, and...your pretty cute yourself." a blush then appears on his cheeks and he gets a shy smile.

Zoey's blush deepened, and, almost impulsively, she giggled a little stupidly. The two then locked eyes, and, to Zoey, it seemed...they were in their own universe with only them in it. Then, out of no where, the song "Anywhere but Here" by Safety Suit was clearly heard playing from the gym – breaking the silence between the two. The boy smiles sheepishly, and offers Zoey his hand.

"May I...have this dance?" he asks; smiling widely to reveal a gap in between his front teeth. Zoey doesn't even think about it. She smiles widely back, and nods.

"Of course." she replies. He smiles, and, in moments, the two are slow dancing in small circles on the balcony. Zoey was so lost in the boys gorgeous brown eyes; she forgot all about Lighting. In fact...she basically pushed away everything. The loneliness she was always faced with, the loner attitude she was forced to develop because of everyone excluding her, and, just...all her problems. It felt good for Zoey to actually let all the ugliness she felt go, and she couldn't help but wish to always feel like this. Suddenly, as if in sync, the two needed to know what the others lips felt like.

Slowly, and at the same time, the two moved slightly closer to one another and set up for a kiss. Their lips were only centimeters apart, when...

"Picture for the lovely couple?" someone asks with a slight chuckle form behind them. The two then separated with deep blushes, and turned to see a raven haired kid with a black tux and a journalist hat in the doorway - holding a small silver digital camera, which was aimed right at the two who almost kissed. There was a momentary silence between the four until the boy spoke up.

"Sure, I-I guess, but...w-we're not a couple." the boy explains awkwardly, blushing like mad. "We're just...friends...just friends, okay?"

The guy with the camera rolled his eyes before saying a bit sarcastically; "Yeah, of course you are. Now strike a pose, and give me a smile!" he then lifted the camera to his left eye, and, suddenly, the boy put his arm around Zoey – causing her to jump and blush slightly. She smiles, and rests her head lightly on his shoulder. The camera then flashes, and the guy lowers it to reveal a smile. "Beautiful! I'll have the pictures from tonight ran-out by Monday, so, if you want a copy of yours, bring three dollars to the computer lab then. Additional pictures are extra, and what not. I will now leave you two..."friends" to continue." the boy then tips his hat slightly, and goes back into the school.

"Well...that was kind of random" Zoey giggled.

"You said it." the boy agreed. He then blushes again, and turns to Zoey. "Hey...um, you know if you'd like we could...maybe...hang out with each other until the dance is over?" Zoey then realized...she had just almost kissed someone she didn't know the name of! In fact, she knew, deep down, that she should just say no to him. Get away while she had the chance. But...for one reason or another...she just smiled.

"Sure, but, before we do, I need to ask you something." Zoey tells him. The boy then gets a slightly concerned look, but nods.

"Anything." he reassures her. Zoey then smiles, and replies.

"What's your name?" she asks with a sweet smile. The boy smiles back – once again revealing the gap in his teeth – and extends his hand to her.

"Mike. Mike Peters." Mike replies. Zoey smiles widens. She always did like the name Mike.

"Zoey, Zoey Roots." Zoey tells him, shaking his hand. Mike smile seems to widen as well. He then leads her back into the gym where, unfortunately, Lightning and Anne Maria are still dancing. Of course...Zoey doesn't take notice.

She was with Mike now, and, as they both begin dancing like they were spastic to a random techno song, she thought that...maybe tonight wasn't so bad after all.

*End of Flashback*

That night had been roughly three years back.

And, for the rest of the dance, just as Mike promised, the tow hung out together. They danced, laughed, and just had an over-all good time with each other. Of course, when Zoey's parents saw her being escorted to the car by Mike instead of Lightning; they both had matching looks of confusion.

On the drive home, Zoey explained all of what happened, (purposely leaving out the part of her almost kissing Mike so she wouldn't get him or herself in trouble) her parents were both shocked about Lightning dumping her like that and relieved that Zoey had a good friend to take car of her. Of course, little did Zoey or her parent know...they would soon turn out to be more than friends.

A few days after the dance; Mike and Zoey started to really get to know each other. They became fast friends, and, after about a year of tight friendship, the two officially started to date.

For awhile things in Zoey's life was great.

Both of their parents were okay with the other dating their child, and Zoey's parents seem to even like Mike despite his condition. Of course, that's only because you-know-who hadn't bothered to make an appearance. And, like so many other things, it didn't last forever.

Your see, it all went wrong only the night before; as mentioned previously. It started off as an ordinary dinner or Zoey's family – Mike being included because his parents were working late shifts at their works. Everything had seemed so normal, but, then, by some stroke of incredible bad luck, Mike's shirt got accidentally ripped off. He then forcibly turns into Vito, and, after a long night of yelling, fighting, and Vito being, well, Vito; Zoey's dad finally kicked him out. Mike, who eventually regained control, tried to explain himself, but the red heads father still kicked him out – telling him to never come near his house and daughter again.

Zoey tried to convince her dad Mike didn't truly mean what he said, but he wasn't in the mood for listening – not after the complete lack of control over his personalities Mike had just displayed.

The red head kept begging her dad to give Mike a second chance, and, after awhile, he simply agreed they'd all discus the next day. (her dad worked third shift, so the only time he was really around was at dinner, strange times in the afternoon, and on every other weekend)

So, around eleven, Zoey went off to bed. The next morning, she got up, and, after a regular summer day, her dad came home. True to his word, he sat down with her on the couch, and they talked about what the events last night should lead to. Despite her best efforts, Zoey's dad still forbid her to see Mike. Zoey protested, saying it wasn't fair, and her father countered with while your under my roof, you live by my rules. The red head wanted to make a come back, but...couldn't.

She truthfully wanted to move out, but, until she found a roommate her parents were comfortable with, she was stuck living with her parents. Zoey then went up to her room, locked the door, threw herself onto the bed, and cried for about sixteen minutes.

Then she looked at the picture, remembered the night she meet Mike, and...somehow...got renewed hope. As if, no matter what came in their way...Mike would still find a way to see her. Zoey had no idea just when or how he'd do it, but...she had a feeling he would.

I mean, if people on TV shows can do things like that...so can't they?

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles._

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_I was crying on the staircase _

_Begging you please don't go, and I said..._

"Zoey, dinner's ready!" the red heads mother called from the kitchen unexpectedly.

It took a minute for Zoey to register this, but, when she did, she quickly put the picture frame back on the night-stand and hurried down stairs.

Once her family was gathered at the table, they said grace, and began eating her moms wonderful cooking. (Zoey's mom - a pail and shapely women who has Zoey's red hair, but with more length - was the cook at a four-star restaurant, so everything she made was great) After dinner, Zoey helped her mom wash dishes, and then went to the couch to accompany her father (a very muscular man with short, raven black hair) in a CSI marathon. Of course, about five episodes in, her father let out a yawn, and said he needed to take a quick nap before work.

So, he went upstairs to the master bed-room, (their house was two levels) and, after Zoey's mom sat on the couch and switched the show to something Zoey didn't particularly care for, the red head went to her room as well. Zoey made sure to be quiet on the stairs, as not to disturb her father, and, once she reached her room, shut her door for some privacy.

Since there was nothing else to do (the family only had one TV); Zoey decides to crack open a book – there were a few of them in the bottom tray of her nightstand.

The red head then sits cross-legged on the bed, reaches down, and selects a book at random. To her example of irony, the book she selected was the classic "Romeo and Juliet". She chuckled slightly at the selected book, and opened to dog-eared page. (she had been reading this book for quit sometime – ever since the beginning of this summer in fact) In second, she submerged in the perfect example of forbidden love that was the book Romeo and Juliet.

Of course...she wasn't at all thinking of Romeo nor Juliet. The whole time she read; Zoey imagined her and Mike. After all; to her, Mike was just like Romeo. He was sweet, romantic, and...wasn't allowed to see Juliet – or, her in this case. Zoey sighed sadly, and went back to reading her book.

She had gotten through four more pages of the centuries old-book when, suddenly, small clinks were heard coming from Zoey's window.

The red head looked up form her book, and swore she hears her name being called at a low volume. She then sat the book aside, and slid off the bed. Zoey the crossed over to the window, and opens it. Zoey pokes her head out into the cool night air, and, in the shadows of her house, just out of the light from her window, was Mike – hands cuffed around his mouth, calling Zoey's name quietly.

"Mike!" Zoey quietly, but happily, called out to him. "You came back!"

"Of course I did!" Mike calls back quietly – cuffing his mouth with his hands. "I know you father doesn't want me to see you, but...I couldn't just abandon you like that. I love you Zoey! Your my everything, and...I can't possibly imagine my existence without you." said red head couldn't help but tear up with joy. That had to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever told her.

"Mike...I love you to!" Zoey replied, wiping the tears form her eyes. "And...I can't see life without you either." Mike smiles, and the two stared loving at each other form afar.

Both of them were wanting to be in the embrace of one another, but had to settle for just staring.

It was awhile of then staring at each other before Mike cleared his throat, and asked a bit pleadingly; "Hey, is it okay if I come in? I really wanna see you face-to-face."

Zoey got a concerned look – suddenly remembering her parents were both upstairs and down stairs. She momentarily thought about asking him to climb through the window, but...if she did; Svetlana would undoubtedly make an appearance - she was always summoned by any physical trial Mike faced.

"Sure, but, first...let me make sure the coast is clear." Zoey whispered to the boy below.

Mike nodded, and Zoey quickly scurried to her door, and quietly opened it. She then tip-toed down the hall, and peaked over the railing of the stairs. Zoey saw that her mother was engrossed in a certain TV show, and she could hear soft sores coming from her fathers room – signaling he was asleep.

Zoey then realized it would basically be impossible for Mike to just come in because of her mother in the living room. Zoey frowned and then quietly ran back to her room, and poked her head out the window once more – happy to see Mike still residing in the shadows.

"It's not safe for you to come in." Zoey explains sadly. Zoey faintly sees Mike frown, and a feeling of sadness was lodged deep within her stomach.

"So...there's no way I can see you?" Mike asks a bit sadly.

Zoey then thought about it, and replies; "Well...I could always just meet you outside by the front door. I could just tell my mom I'm going to take a walk, and promise to be careful and back at eleven." Mike smiles with a touch of concern, and replies.

"Zoey...are you sure you wanna risk getting in trouble to see me? " Mike asks; his voice showing how clearly touched he was. "Because...if you truly don't want to...you don't have to." The red head smiles. She'd honestly do much for Mike, so sneaking out was nothing.

"Of course I would Mike." Zoey reassures him. "Now go around front, and I'll be there in a few minutes!" Mike nods, and does as Zoey instructed. The red head then comes back inside, shuts the window, and slips out of her sandals. She then slips into her nearby sneakers, (the sandals didn't provide good support, and, if her and Mike decided to go for a walk, she'd be curing herself for wearing them) and quietly walks out of her room so she wouldn't wake her father.

Aside from the slight pain that was coming from her shoes rubbing against her bare heels; (she was too excited to see Mike she neglected to put on a pair of socks) Zoey was still, as the old expression goes, walking on air. Her and Mike were gonna spend an entire evening...alone...just them.

Zoey was just about to reach the stair-case when...a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

"I told you once, stay away from my daughter!" the angered voice of Zoey's father roared from downstairs. "My little girl doesn't need a out of control punk like you messing up her life! Now, I'm giving you one last chance, get out!" fear suddenly shoots through Zoey like a lightning strike through the ink-black sky. The red-head then rushes to the stair-case, and, just as she had heard, her father was standing in the door-way – glaring at a very scared looking Mike at the beginning of the porch.

"P-please sir, let me explain..." Zoey heard Mike beg – making guilt swell up inside her like a water balloon on a hot summers day.

"I don't wanna hear it! I've always had a bad feeling about you, but last night was the last straw!" Zoey's dad barked with a certain venom in his voice. "I'm gonna say this one last time; stay away from my daughter and get the hell off my property!" to Zoey's horror; she saw Mine slowly begin to inch away. The red head suddenly panics, and starts to bolt down the stairs.

"Mike!" Zoey called out, hopping the spiky-haired teen would hear her pleads.

Alas...her efforts were for not.

Poor Mike was so terrified by Zoey's dad; he didn't even notice Zoey had been calling him from the steps. Zoey watched in despair as Mike gets further and further away from the door. Soon, Mike had officially gone, and her father shut the door. But...Zoey didn't notice. For her vision was blurred with tears, and she was still begging for Mike to stay – even though he had left.

"Please Mike," Zoey whimpered out. "Don't go..." as Zoey continued begging, her father just stood by the front door – shacking his head in what seemed to be disappointment.

"I'm shocked at you Zoe." her dad stated, using her nick name he gave her as a little kid and continued his head-shake of disappointment as he spoke. "I specifically said you couldn't see him anymore, and...I truly thought you understood at the time. But, when I saw him in the shadows when I passed the window on the way downstairs, I guess I must not have gotten through to you after all." tears continued to stream down Zoey's face, and...she suddenly couldn't stand her father.

"He came on his own dad!" Zoey snapped in defense for her loveable boyfriend. "And...and it's unfair your forbidding me to see him! We love each other dad...don't you remember what it was like when you fell in love with mom?" here dad then got a offended look, but his over all expression softened.

"Of course I remember Zoe." her father explains with a sudden gentle touch to his voice. "You and your mother were the best things that happened to me. But, you have to understand, I'm only thinking about your well-being. I know you two are, as you say, "in love", but...I honestly don't think he's in your best interests. I mean, what if he suddenly turns into that Italian guy personality of his – Vito, was his name? - and hurts you? Possibly both physically _and _mentally?" Zoey had to admit...she actually never even thought of that possibility. Would Vito hurt her if he appeared at random? The red head quickly thought it over, and decided no, Mike was too in control to let that happen.

"That would never happen, because Mike would him stop before he could even touch me." Zoey explained, lowering her tone slightly. "Mike is a good guy, dad! Can't you just trust me on this?" Zoey's father started at her for a moment, then sighed sadly.

"I wish I could. I honestly do." her father began, his expression hardening slightly. "But...after tonight...my trust in you is, at the moment, broken." Zoey's dad then brought his right index finger to his lips, and stared blankly at the floor. After a moment, he then looked back at her, and brought his index finger away from his lips. "Grounded. One week. That means no internet, no phone, and, other than going to and from work, no car." Zoey's mouth then dropped in shock. The last time she remembered being grounded was at age thirteen when she lied about going to the library so she could sneak into the new PG-13 horror film at the multiplex. (she was caught by her parents, who were going to pick her up at the library, when she was walking out of the theater ironically enough)

"But...but dad-" Zoey began, trying to convince her father she was to old for grounding – even though she still technically lived under his roof.

"No buts, bed." her father said calmly but sternly, pointing a finger toward her room. Zoey was then suddenly to drained to argue. She just hung her head in shame, and slunk back to her room. Once there, she then shut the door,kicked off her shoes and sat on her bed. The red-head didn't really wanna sleep, (it was, after all, only 8:00) but...dreams was the only way she'd see Mike. Zoey thought about reading more of Romeo and Juliet, but...it would just make her depressed.

So, after a moment of sitting on her bed with a bit of a blank look in her eyes, she goes to the beginning of her bed. Zoey then crawled under the sheets, turned out the light by her night-stand, and laid her head down on the pillow.

She had just about fallen asleep when... _Bing!_

Her phone – which was lying on the night-stand – let out a noise, signaling she had gotten a text. Zoey then sat up, and rubbed her eyes. She then picked up her phone, and opened it. She then viewed the text, and, once she saw who sent it, she immediately sobered up.

Naturally, Mike sent it, and the message read:

**To: Zoey**

**From: Mike**

**Sorry about earlier. :( Didn't know if it was safe to call. U okay?**

Zoey couldn't help but smile slightly, and thanked the heavens her father forgot take her phone away.

Even though the red head really wanted to hear Mike's voice; a simple text defiantly would do. Then, without truly thinking, she quickly opened her phones hey board, and began typing.

_Romeo take me, somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the Prince, and I'll be the princess._

_It's a love story, baby just say yes._

After she finished her message, Zoey impulsively read back over to see if it was presentable enough to send. Deciding it was, Zoey then sent this message:

**To: Mike**

**From: Zoey**

**Yeah...I guess. Dad grounded me 4 1 week. Not even supposed to be typing this, lol. R u okay? He seemed pretty mad at you...**

There was a momentary pause, but then Zoey's phone bings, and she reads Mike's text.

**To: Zoey**

**From: Mike**

**Yeah, I'm okay. And ur dad was just being protective of u. Sucks about the grounded thing. It's all my fault after all... I just really wanted to see u...**

Zoey frowned slightly before quickly typing out a message, and re-reading it before it was sent.

**To: Mike**

**From: Zoey**

**Don't be sorry. I was really glad u came. :) And it's not all ur fault. I should have just had u come through my window, but...I didn't know if that would trigger Svetlana. If anyone is sorry it's me. Also, were u coping Romeo & Juliet when u threw pebbles at my window, lol.**

There was, yet again, another pause between texts, but, thankfully for Zoey, the time it took to get the text became noticeably shorter than the first time.

**To: Zoey**

**From: Mike**

**Please don't talk about urself like that. :( Ur a great girl Zoe, and I truthfully never would have thought about the whole Svetlana being triggered thing. And, lol, I sssooo was. XD I just wish we had a secret meeting place like R & J where we could be alone...**

Zoey chuckled slightly at the thought, and then started typing.

**To Mike**

**From: Zoey**

**Thanks, and, yeah, I wish we had one those too. :) If you ever find 1...please take me there with u. It'd be nice to be alone together...**

Zoey then sent the message, and sighed sadly. Her and Mike's conversation was making her want to be with him more and more, and...she just missed him. Of course, before Zoey had any real time to think about this, because, in no time, Mike had texted back.

**To: Zoey**

**From: Mike**

**Of course Zoe. :) And, yeah, being alone together for a change would be nice. Who knows...maybe we could find a place to be alone. Do u know any places in or out of town we could meet up ?**

Zoey then thought about it, and, as quickly as she could, texted Mike back. There was no barely any time between texts, and the texts seemed to almost go into conversation.

**To: Mike**

**From: Zoey**

**Not really. Well...none that my parents wouldn't find out about anyway. Although, we could always try meeting here again.**

**To: Zoey**

**From: Mike**

**Sure. But...where exactly?**

**To: Mike**

**From: Zoey**

**How about the garden in the back of my house? No one would see us, and u could always come when my moms work and dads sleeping. :)**

**To: Zoey**

**From: Mike**

**Sounds like a plan! When's the best time 2 come over?**

**To: Mike**

**From: Zoey**

**Lets say...around 7:10 am? My mom leaves 7, and my dad gets up an hour after she leaves, so we'd have almost 1 whole hour to ourselves! :) Plus, I don't need to be at work until 8:50; so we have plenty of time! Does it work 4 u?**

**To: Zoey**

**From: Mike**

**Sounds gr8. :) Yeah, I g2 work around 8:50 as well, so it's no trouble. Oh...g2g. Parents have been calling my for the past 10 mins. C u tomorrow?**

**To: Mike**

**From: Zoey**

**K. I'll be waiting for you. :) And I g2g bed anyway. Don't wanna get u in further trouble if dad suddenly comes to check on me. Night Mike!**

**To: Zoey**

**From: Mike**

**OK. Sweet dreams Zoe. :)**

After the last text; Zoey then shut her phone and sighed in contentment. She then placed her phone back on the side table, laid back down on the bed, and fell asleep – her dreams filled with images of her and Mike living the perfect love story by running away to live a life together where he'd be her Prince and she'd be his Princess.

It was the best sleep Zoey remembers having.

_So I sneak out, to the garden to see you,_

_We keep quiet, cause we're dead if they knew._

_So close your eyes,_

_Escape this town for a little while._

Zoey then slept through the night, and woke up with the alarm at 6 o'clock. (she purposely set it so she knew she'd be awake for Mike) Zoey quickly shut it off, and began with her morning routine.

Took a shower, changed clothes, did her hair, etc.

She then downstairs, and greeted her mother – who was currently getting ready to leave. The two then talked for a bit, but then Zoey wound up getting her phone from her room and handing it over to her mother with no resistance. (she had been there when her father grounded her, and knew she still had her phone) Her mom the put her phone in her purse, and sighed sadly. She then went on to say that it wasn't all fair that her dad grounded her, but...a punishment was a punishment. Zoey said she understood and let it drop – to happy about seeing Mike soon to really even care about much else.

A half-hour later; her mom kissed her good-bye on the cheek, and left.

Zoey was happy at this, because she knew it was only one more short half until she and Mike would met in the garden. Of course, with ten more minutes to go, her father decided to make an appearance, and walked into the kitchen – blue house coat wrapped firmly around his waist.

"Dad!" Zoey exclaims, trying to not sound to shocked to see him. "What...what are you doing up so early?" Zoey's dad gave her a confused look, but then shrugs.

"Just woke up a little earlier." he explains. "By the way...did your mom get my note?" Zoey then nods, and her father nods as well. "Good." Zoey's dad then fixes himself a cup of coffee, and sit at the table – where Zoey was sitting right across from him. The two then fall in a silence, and Zoey began to get more restless with every passing second. Soon, the ten minutes were up, and Zoey knew she needed to get to the garden so Mike wouldn't be kept waiting.

"Um...dad, I'm gonna go take a walk." Zoey states, standing up from the table.

Zoey's dad then raised an eyebrow in confusion, and says; "A walk? Hm...I guess if your back in time to go to work, it's okay." Zoey then smiles, and nods.

"Of course dad, I promise I'll be back." Zoey reassures him.

"Alright then," her father says with a smile, "Be careful Zoe." Zoey then nods, and gives him a quick good-bye hug. To make sure she didn't rise suspicion in her dad; Zoey then walks through the living room, and out the front door. Instead of heading down the road; Zoey, after quickly checking to see if her father was watching, then sneaks around to the back of her house. In no time; she is then silently walking through her family's well-kept garden.

"Mike?" Zoey whispered, slowly walking past rows of sprouting carrots she and her mother planted earlier that summer. The red head scanned the area, but...Mike was no where to be found.

"Zoey?" a faint voice war heard from somewhere close. Zoey then scanned the area, and, this time, upon closer inspection, she saw Mike hidden behind some blueberry bushes. Once he confirmed it was her, he got a smile the stretched practically ear to ear – revealing his gap. "Zoey, I'm so glad to see you...I almost thought you weren't coming." Zoey mirrors his smile, and cautiously walks over to the blueberry bush Mike was at, and pulls him into a hug.

"I would never do that to you." Zoey reassures him. Mike then returns the hug, and the two spend a couple of minutes just like that. Enjoying each others embrace. But, soon, Mike then separated himself from Zoey – which cause the red head to get a confused look.

"Zoey...I'm sorry about this whole mess" Mike says, looking down at the ground with a guilty twinkle in his eyes. "I wish I never had been born with this stupid condition! My life would be a lot less complicated, and...and I'd actually be good enough for you." Zoey frowned. Mike always talked badly about himself, and...she didn't like it. He was such a sweet and sensitive boy, and, condition or no condition, she'd still love him.

"Please don't talk about yourself like that." Zoey begged, putting a had gently on Mike's right cheek. "I love you, okay? And...I don't blame you for what happened. It was something out of your control. Besides...if Vito ever did try and do anything to hurt me...I'm positive you'd be able to stop him." Mike then finally returns his gaze to Zoey; a his lips slowly forming into a smile.

"You really think so?" Mike asks, as id he needed to be reassured.

"I know so." Zoey tells him. The two then gaze deeply into each others eyes, and slowly began to move into a kiss. In the back of Zoey's mind; she knew her and Mike had to be as quiet as they possibly could. Because, if her dad were hear them, they'd be, in the turn of phrase, dead. Of course...the only thing she was really focused on was the kiss with Mike.

They both seemed to close their eyes at the same time, and waited for their lips to met – causing them to escape the whole town all together for just a little while, and be in a place with only them.

There lips were almost together when...

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a Scarlet letter,_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet. _

_But you were everything to me._

_I was begging you please don't go, and I said..._

"Zoey!" her fathers enraged voice suddenly appears – causing the two's eyes to fly open, and gasp. And, in an instant, her father had separated the two – pushing Zoey behind him maybe to protect her from Mike. Or just keep them apart. Probably just both.

"Dad...what are you doing here?" Zoey asked in pure shock. Her father wasn't supposed to be here...

"I was coming to give you you're cell phone just in case something happened on your walk." her father explains, never letting his glaring eyes leave Mike. "But, then, I swore I heard some people talking from behind house, and, because I knew you left, I decided to check on things. Glad I did. He was about to do something he was gonna regret." Zoey just stood there.

She honestly had no idea what to say.

The possibility of her father ever seeing them in the garden never even occurred to her. What started as a romantic meeting with Mike as her loving Romeo turned her father catching them, and personally making Zoey feel as if she were the girl from the famous book; "The Scarlet letter".

"Look...sir, I know what I did showed how out of control my personalities are. For that I am sorry, but...I promise I'm more in control now." Mike speaks up. "I've been taking extra therapy classes, and I now believe I'm in control of myself and my persona's as ever. So...please...give me another chance." a silence then fell upon the area. Zoey's father was just staring judgmentally at Mike, and poor Mike just stood there terrified. Finally, after having a pause of consideration, Zoey's father speaks.

"I appreciate the apology," he began; still glaring at Mike. "But it's not accepted. My daughter's safety means more to me than life itself, and I won't let you put it in jeopardy. Now get out of here, and stay away from my daughter!" Mike then nods ever so slightly, and turns around. As he started off toward the road; Zoey felt as if...a part of her had been taken out and was leaving with Mike. He meant everything to Zoey, and she didn't want him to leave.

"Mike...please don't go!" Zoey begged, just as she had the first time. But, like the first time, Mike either didn't hear her or just ignored her pleads. Soon, Mike was far out of sight, and Zoey's father was, once again, giving her a lecture about trust and what not.

"Why do you keep bringing him around Zoey?" her father asks in a mixture of concern and anger. Zoey didn't reply. She just turned her gaze to the dusty ground, and kept it there. After a moment, her father sighs heavily and continues. "Look, Zoe, I'm only trying to keep you safe. That guy is just bad news all the way around! I know he may seem like the only one who you love in the world right now, but, trust me, there are plenty of fish in the sea. So...why don't you let this one off the hook, and cast out again? You may find someone you really like." Zoey's hand twisted into clenched fists at her sides. Was her father really asking to forget the best thing that ever happened to her, and move on?

"No." Zoey says in a barely audible whisper. "Because none of them will understand me like he does." a silence then fell the two.

"...I see." her father suddenly spoke up. "Well, give it some time to heal. You'll move on someday – trust me." Zoey's father then turns around, and starts heading back to the house while Zoey just watches him. He was about halfway back before he turned around again. "By the way, your grounded for an extra week." Zoey just shrugs what he says off, and absent absentmindedly back to the house.

She really wanted to protest against his ruling, but...it was no use. His mind wouldn't be changing his mind soon – she knew from previous times.

Besides...all she could even think about was when her and Mike would meet again.

_Romeo take me, somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the Prince, an I'll be the Princess._

_It's a love story, baby just say yes._

Once Zoey was back in the house; she marched straight to her room.

She couldn't really do anything else anyway. Zoey then shut her door, and laid out on her bed. She sighs heavily, and stares at the ceiling.

All she could even think about was what had just happened. How her and Mike almost kissed before her dad separated them, and how it was all her fault the two were caught in the first place. She was the one who begged Mike to take her somewhere they could be alone. She was the one so blinded by waiting for Mike and her to run off together to even consider the dangers of their meeting.

"Why was I so stupid?" Zoey asked herself; tears swelling up in her eyes. "What was I even thinking? That this was all a fairytale, and that Mike and I would end up as Prince and Princess of our own kingdom? Yeah...like that would happen..." with this; Zoey begins to fully cry into them.

Yes, it was all her fault for this. And, unlike, the people in countless love stories she often read, she knew it wasn't gonna end up with them together.

And, Zoey actually began to consider...maybe she did need to find someone knew like her father said.

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel._

_This love is difficult, but it's real._

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._

_It's a love story baby just say yes..._

"Wait...what am I saying?" Zoey asks, pulling herself together. She then realizes what she's saying, and...turns her attention to the picture on the nightstand.

The red head then takes it off he nightstand, and places it on her lap – tracing her fingers over Mike's image. "Oh Mike...I know you can't hear me, but...I wish you'd come and save me. They're actually trying to tell me how I feel. I know our love is a difficult one, but...we both know it's real." She then sighs, and remembers how terrified Mike had looked earlier.

She hated when Mike looked scared; mostly because she viewed him as a strong person.

"I know your afraid, but...please don't be. I know we'll get through this together." Zoey then smiles, and hugs the picture tightly to her chest. Who knows, Zoey thought, maybe our life is a love story. That is...if Mike and I ever get back together, and only time would have that answer.

Even though Zoey knew dreaming wasn't practical; she hoped the answer would be yes.

_I got tired of waiting._

_Wondering if you were ever coming around._

_My faith in you was fading..._

_When I met you on the outskirts of town; I said..._

And so, Zoey went to work, and had an ordinary res of the day.

The next two weeks were torture for Zoey. Mike didn't contact her, and...she once again started to doubt him. Then again; there's really no way for him to see her. Coming to the house was too risky, her phone was taken away, and her dad always answered the land-line. Despite this, Zoey tried to keep her faith in Mike, and...told herself that she'd her form him again soon.

Thankfully her grounding finally ended, and since she was on her best behavior, (or her only behavior really...) her father gave her cell phone back. Of course...there was only one thing she wanted to do – text mike, and "talk" to him once again.

So, the night she got her phone back, she excused herself after dinner, and went straight to her room. She then laid across her bed, and texted Mike this quick text.

**To: Mike**

**From: Zoey**

**Hey Mike! Just got my phone back, and I'm really excited to hear from u.**

The red head then sent the text, and sighs in relief.

"I can't wait till he replies." Zoey sighs a bit dreamily. She then stared at her phone, and waited. Zoey just sat there in breathless anticipation...for one whole hour. "I'm sure he's just busy or something..." Zoey tries to convince herself. The red head then stays up for exactly three more hours, and Mike never replies. So, with teary eyes, Zoey places the phone on the side table, and falls into a tear-induced sleep.

For the next four days; Zoey repeated the night.

After dinner, she'd go to her room, text Mike, (sometimes twice) and wait for absurd amounts of time before finally just going to bed with teary eyes. The routine was taking it's tole on Zoey's heart, and...she was getting tired of waiting for Mike to come around.

"Maybe he never really loved me to begin with..." Zoey thinks out loud as she continues to stare at the phone in the palm of her hands. The red head then put her phone back on the nightstand, and hugs her knees to her chest. She tried to tell herself Mike did love her, but...it was no use. Her faith in him was to faded, and, even if he did come around, Zoey had no idea how she'd react. It was either gonna be cussing him for having the nerve to show up after snubbing her like he did, or melting into his arms like chocolate on a warm summers day.

Zoey spent the next few minutes with her knees to her stomach – listening to the quiet that surrounded her. Or, at least, she was, until...

_Bing! _Her cellphone signaled that she receive a new text message.

Zoey's eyes widened, and she was dumb-struck for a moment. She then got out of her position, grabbed her phone form the side table, and opened it. To her great relief, the one who texted her was Mike. She then opened the text, and read it to herself.

**To: Zoey**

**From: Mike**

**Sorry about not replying all week. It's a really long story, and I will explain it all later. Please meet me that park just outside of town tomorrow after work. I have something important to ask u there. **

Zoey blinked in surprise.

She even re-read the text, and...she still was confused. Why did Mike contact her now, after four days of nothing? And why did they need to go to the park on the outskirts of town just to ask her a question? What was that important it needed to be asked that far out of the way? Or...could he have _other _intentions? Ones that would be quit unforgivable and unforgettable.

Thoughts raced through Zoey's head, but...she decided to ignore them. She still had trust for Mike, (granted, it was fragile) and she knew he wasn't gonna do anything to hurt her. With that reassurance, Zoey then lies down and goes straight to sleep.

So, that next day, Zoey gets up, gets ready, and, when the time comes, goes to work. Nothing out of the ordinary. But, as soon as her shift at the multiplex ends, Zoey calls her dad, and lies that she's going to catch a movie there before coming home. Her father says not to be out to late, and Zoey says she won't be – feeling slightly guiltily for lying to him.

So, instead of seeing a movie at the multiplex like she lead her father to believe, Zoey drives down the street, and turns onto the free-way. In minutes, she's pulling up in the parking lot of the park. In said parking lot was Mike's black Corvette, (Vito was to thank for that one. Mike was going to return it to the lot Vito bought it from, but wound up growing rather fond of it) and a green mini van that had a pine air-freshener hanging from the rear-view mirror.

"Okay...no need to be nervous." Zoey told herself as she pulled into the space next to Mike's car. With a deep breath, Zoey then killed the engine, and stepped out into the dusty parking lot.

As she shut her door, the owner of the green mini van – a women with long red hair accompanied by a tanned skinned red-headed little girl and a tanned skinned raven haired little boy – opened hers. Zoey saw the young girl wave to her, and Zoey couldn't help but wave back. Kids were just so cute to her. She then ventured into the park, and saw it was deserted. The swing sat remained still, the slides had no one sliding on them, and the monkey bars lacked anyone climbing on them.

Of course, once she scanned the area, she faintly saw someone sitting on the bench in the far end of the park. She gulped slightly, and walked over to the benches. As she did, it was clear that someone was defiantly sitting on the bench.

"Mike?" she asked as she slowly approaching the back of the bench. Even before he turned his head, Zoey knew it was Mike. His hair was quit the give away.

"Hey Zoe." Mike says, smiling and revealing his gap. "I'm glad you came today." he then patted the empty space beside him. "Sit with me?" Zoey couldn't help but smile, and nod before going around the bench - obediently sitting next to Mike. Upon closer looking, Zoey notices Mike looks worn out – as if he had either not been sleeping or was under extreme stress of some kind.

"You look tired" Zoey observed – concern in her voice. Mike chuckles slightly, and nods.

"Yeah...I know. It's been pretty crazy lately." it was now Zoey's turn to nod in agreement. Mike smiles tiredly, and turns his gaze forward. Zoey does the same, and sees that, from where the bench was, the whole town was visible. The two then sat in silence; enjoying the peace of the moment. But, surprisingly, Zoey feels Mike gently lay his hand on top of hers. She smiles, and moves closed to Mike. Without even thinking, Zoey then puts her head on Mike's shoulder. Mike then slyly puts his arm around Zoey's pail shoulder, and the two watch as the sun slowly starts to descend.

The moment was so magical that Zoey almost forgot about being upset with Mike. Then again...she could never truly be upset with him.

_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._

_I've been waiting, for you, but you never come._

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think._

_He knelt to the ground, and pulled out a ring and said:_

"...I really missed you Zoey." Mike speaks up after a long period of silence.

"I missed you to Mike" Zoey replies, suddenly remembering the hours of waiting she spent for Mike – hoping he'd reply back soon. "But...I'm confused. If you missed me...why didn't you text me back? I was really worried about you..." silence followed Zoey's words.

"You...you were?" Mike asks after a pause, a surprised tone to his voice.

"Of course Mike." Zoey reassures him. "I was worried, and...I'll be honest; I started to have my doubts. When you didn't reply back...I thought you honestly didn't love my anymore."

"Zoey...how could you think that?" Mike asks in shock and a little offense.

"I...I don't know." Zoey replies; tears forming in her eyes. "I just felt so...so...alone. Plus, my father kept telling me I needed to move on. And...for a time...I really believed him. I kept telling myself he was wrong, but...I just...don't know..." Zoey then let her sentence drop. There was really nothing else to say. She already revealed her doubts to Mike.

"But...Zoey...I truly do love you." Mike insists – a pleading and desperate tone to his voice. "Please..you have to believe me..."

"I really want to Mike," Zoey begins, a few tears sliding down her cheeks. "But...but I can't. I waited for you, and you never came. I mean...is this in my head? Am I actually right, or am I acting crazy? I just...don't know what to think." Zoey then waited for Mike's reply, but...he just kept quiet.

"Zoey...you just need to trust me..." Mike tries, sounding as if it's last resort.

The red head then sighs heavily before saying; "Mike...I do trust you, but...I need straight answers. What's going on? Why didn't I hear form you for four days after I sent you a text?" Mike didn't answer. He just shoved his hands into his pockets, and kept his gaze ahead. Silence grew between the two, and, soon, Zoey sighed heavily once more. "Okay...I can take a hint Mike. I'll just go" with that, the red head then stood up, and begins walking away from the bench.

"Wait!" Mike exclaims, springing up, and grabbing Zoey's arm. "Zoey...please...don't leave yet." Mike then took a secondary pause, looked her in the eyes, and inhaled deeply before continuing. "Zoey...before you leave...let me ask you something." the red head blinked in surprise.

"Okay," Zoey says a little skeptical. "What do you wanna ask?" Mike's cheek then tinted red against his tan skin, and beads of sweat were visibly seen on his fore-head. He then began stuttering, as if he knew what he wanted to say, but couldn't form the right words. "Mike...what's-" Zoey began, but stopped when Mike suddenly knelt on the ground before her. He then pulled out something from his pocket, and...to Zoey's great surprise...she saw it was...a ring. A beautiful engagement ring. Zoey gasped audibly, and, in other words, became dumb-struck.

The two of then stayed like that for a moment. Mike kneeling before Zoey, Zoey just staring in awe. After a while, Mike then spoke, and asked the question Zoey never thought she would hear.

_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone!_

_I love you, and that's all I really know._

_I've talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress._

_It's a love story, baby just say yes._

"Zoey Roots...would you do me the honor of...marrying me?" Mike asks, doing his best not to stutter nervously. Zoey blushed as well as him, but...didn't know what to say.

"Mike...I...I..." Zoey tries to get out, but the words remain caught on her tongue.

"Zoey, I know this may not mean anything now, but...I promise, if you do decide to marry me, you'll never have to be alone." Mike tells her. "I love you Zoey, and...that's all I truly know and understand in my crazy mixed up life. Despite me having MPD, you still stuck by my side, and, for that, even if you say no to me right now, I'll always love you. So...whatever you choose...I hope we can stay friends."

Zoey was completely flabbergasted. Mike had just proposed to her, and he was saying, even if she said no, that he still wanted to be friends with her. Zoey couldn't help but think that was the sweetest thing to say, but, just as her lips were getting ready to say yes, she realizes something.

"But...Mike...what about my father." Zoey whispers, remembering the last few weeks. "I really do want to marry you, but...there's no way we would get his blessing. And...I can't get married without it."

Mike smiles slightly before replying; "Yeah...I would agree with you, but...I kinda had a talk with him. He said as long as you picked out a white dress; he would entrust me with taking care of you and keeping you safe." Mike then smiles tiredly, and...Zoey slowly starts putting two and two together.

"So...is that why...you didn't respond?" Zoey asks, feeling guilty for ever doubting him.

"Yeah...that's why." Mike replies; getting a sad tone. "I was just...per-occupied. Any time I wasn't working to save up for the ring to propose to you, I was trying talking to your father about marrying you. It was all my fault...I should have just made time to reply...I'm so sorry..." Zoey's heart melts. Her questions had finally been answered. Mike loved her, and...there was no one she would rather spend her life with then him.

"Mike...of course I'll marry you!" Zoey exclaims, tears of joy starting to trail down her pail cheeks. Mike blinks it surprise, and then smiles form ear to ear.

"Really?" Mike asks as if she was instantly gonna change her mind.

"Of course!" Zoey reassures him; tears still streaming down her cheeks. "I'm just touched you went through that much trouble to marry me." Mike then smiles, and slips the ring onto Zoey's ring finger on her left hand before standing up.

"We're officially engaged then." Mike states, his blush still present on his face.

"Yeah...I guess we are." Zoey replies, her blush also still present. The two then stare deeply into each others eyes, and, slowly, the two moved closer and closer to each other. They then shared an enchanting kiss – both savoring the feeling of their lips being connected. It didn't have tongue, but...it was still incredible. Soon, the two separated, and pulled each other into a loving hug.

And, as they tried to make the moment last as long as they could, Zoey thought maybe, just maybe, some fairy tales and loves stories do come true.

_Oh, oh, oh._

_'Cause we were both young, when I first say you._

The two then rejoiced in the glow of their perfect moment for awhile longer, but then head off to Zoey's house to talk about the arrangements. Zoey's father and mother, (who were both waiting for them in the living room) congratulated them, and began to talk weddings. The two love birds try to make the wedding as soon as possible, but Zoey's father said he'd like to have them married after Zoey finished collage.

Zoey thought about arguing with the date, but...decided to just let her father have this one.

So, that following Fall, Zoey went off to the collage five towns away – along with Mike. (he had put off collage to be with Zoey, and, since she was going, so was he) The two then spent the next four years going through collage together as a happily engaged couple. Needless to say; it was the greatest time for both of them. Of course, collage didn't last forever. They soon graduated, (Zoey with a degree in Journalism, and Mike with a degree in Science oddly enough) and rushed back to their home town.

In a mere two days; Mike and Zoey were married in the church.

It was a very magical day. Zoey in a long and flowing white dress, Mike in a striking black tux, and all their friends (a handful of them were friends they made while in collage, and the rest were friends from way back) and family there to celebrate their union with them.

After the wedding; Zoey and Mike went down to the Hawaiian Islands for their honeymoon. It was a enjoyable three months of sun, surf, and many nights of passion for them. Of course, after the honeymoon, the two packed their stuff from their original homes, and moved out. It was exciting, but...sad at the same time. Zoey's dad was probably the most emotional, surprisingly enough. He just hated seeing his little girl grow up, but...there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Mike and Zoey then pooled their money, and bought this fantastic little starter home just two mere towns away. (not in the direction of the collage, but in the complete opposite direction) It had all the things they needed to start with, and the two were determined to make a long life together there.

After a month; they were officially moved in. All the boxes of stuff were unpacked, they both had stable jobs, and things were going their way. Of course...Zoey couldn't help but think something was missing. And it's not as if she didn't know what it was. No. That knowledge was clear to her. It was just the thing she wanted to ask for was...demanding in a way. Besides, even if she did ask, she knew Mike would say no in a heartbeat.

You see...Zoey really wanted to have a baby.

Around the second month of their honeymoon, Zoey slyly suggested to Mike about it, and he had said he never wanted to bring another life to the world if they would have to suffer through MPD like he had. Zoey tried persuading him, but he wouldn't budge. His mind was made about the issue.

Still...Zoey had to at least try.

One night when her and Mike were eating dinner, Zoey just asked Mike if he would re-consider having a kid. Mike sighed heavily, and repeated what he had said on their honeymoon. Zoey frowned, and argued that kids make a married couple closer. She also added that fact that, even if their child was born with MPD, it would still be there very own, and there was nothing saying they'd even have MPD. Plus, as he had proven, MPD could always be managed. Mike momentarily thinks on what Zoey said, and, with a slight sigh coupled with a small smile, says that maybe a child is what they need. The red head smiles ear-to-ear, and pulls Mike into a hug from across the table– thanking him over and over. He returns her hug, and, soon, the two separate from a hug and melt into a loving kiss.

So, that night, the two shared an intense passion neither of them had ever fully experienced before. And, nine months later, Zoey gave birth to their first child – a beautiful little girl with Zoey's red hair, Mike's naturally tanned skin, and a mix of both of their eye colors. The doctor give her a quick physical, and, much to their relief, says the baby is perfectly healthy – saying if she had MPD, it won't show until later years. He then hands Zoey her baby, and Mike comes beside the hospital bed.

"Isn't she beautiful, Mike?" Zoey gushes; cradling her newly born daughter lovingly in her arms.

"Yeah...she is." Mike gushes as well, already wrapped around the baby's little finger. Zoey could tell be his voice he was just as glad as she was they had a kid. "What do you wanna name her?" the red head takes a second to think about it, but then looks at Mike with a huge smile.

"Veronica. Veronica Mari Roots." Zoey replies; remembering Mike's mothers name was Mari.

Mike smiles at this, and says; "Veronica Mari Roots it is then." he then bends down, and kisses Veronica (who is currently asleep in Zoey's arms) gently on the fore-hear, and then goes up to give Zoey a kiss on the lips. She kisses back, but then separates. Zoey then rests her head gently on Mike's shoulder, and the two look lovingly down on their sleeping infant. Even though she was just born; she already had two people who loved her unconditionally. "I'm glad we had her." Mike confesses, a huge smile on his face.

"Me too." Zoey replies, snuggling in closer to Mike. She then closes her eyes; remembering how it all happened at the dance when a boy with spiked hair come onto the school "balcony" with her.

_**And there you have it – my first TDROTI fiction! :D *crickets sound***_

…_**well it couldn't have possibly been that bad. .3.' Again, this is my first time writing in these characters POV's so...yeah...I'm very proud of this story! :3 Also, I promise to all my "Thing's change or do they?" fans that the epilog will be up soon! **_

_**Till next time! *waves goodbye***_


End file.
